1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid discharging head for discharging a liquid and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a typical example of a liquid discharging head, there is an ink jet recording head which is applied to an ink jet recording method that discharges ink to a recording medium to perform the recording. The ink jet recording head generally includes a flow path of ink, a discharging energy generating portion disposed on a part of the flow path, and a minute discharge port for discharging the ink by energy generated therein.
A method of manufacturing a liquid discharging head capable of being applied to an ink jet recording head is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-290234. In this method, a mold of the flow path is formed on a substrate having a plurality of discharging energy generating portions using a photosensitive material, a vicinity portion mold material is formed around the mold of the flow path, and an applying resin layer becoming a flow path wall member forming the wall of the flow path is applied thereon. By providing the vicinity portion mold material, the covering properties in the corner portions of the mold of the flow path are improved. Moreover, at positions of the covering layer facing the respective discharging energy generating portions, spaces becoming the flow paths are formed by forming openings becoming the plurality of discharge ports and then removing the mold.
However, a chemical affinity between the resin and the substrate is not substantially strong, and there is a concern that peeling may occur between the flow path wall member and the substrate depending on the size of the liquid discharging head or the environment during use, whereby there is a possibility that the reliability becomes insufficient.